leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marvelous Bridge
and |region=Unova |generation= }} Marvelous Bridge (Japanese: ワンダーブリッジ Wonder Bridge) is a through arch bridge that connects in eastern Unova to in central Unova. The bridge is unique because it does not actually physically connect the two Routes. At each end of the bridge there is an elevator which travels through cliff side down to a gate which leads to the route. The bridge is inaccessible until after the player defeats Ghetsis or enters the Hall of Fame . In , two s block the gate leading to the bridge from Route 16, while in , the elevator connecting the Route 16 gate to the bridge is broken. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, if the player has given a man in an orange shirt a Fresh Water at Skyarrow Bridge, Driftveil Drawbridge, Tubeline Bridge, and Village Bridge, then they will meet up with the same man here. Should the player give him another Fresh Water, then he will become rehydrated and dash to the Marine Tube. If the player brings a Lunar Wing to the center of the bridge, a will appear. Description Upon crossing the bridge for the first time in , the will encounter the Shadow Triad, who will give the player the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs, sent to the player by Ghetsis for an unknown reason. During certain occasions, the spirit of a deceased young girl will be standing on the bridge, and will disappear if the player walks towards her. An old lady in the gate to the east of the bridge will explain that the young girl used to play around the area with an before the bridge was built. In the sequels, the girl will also appear in the Strange House, where she will refer to Abra and the bridge before telling the player to return the Lunar Wing there, which will trigger a battle with . Marvelous Bridge is home to Unova's Magikarp salesman, who, like in previous games, offers to sell the player a for 500. However, unlike previous games, Magikarp and are not native to Unova. Additionally, this Magikarp is guaranteed to have a perfect . Marvelous Bridge can be seen from the deck of the Royal Unova. The ship travels up the river from Castelia City before turning around at the Marvelous Bridge. Patrat show In Black and White, if the player has gone to Village Bridge and spoken to the woman with four , the woman and her troop will then appear on Marvelous Bridge and perform a cup-and-ball mini-game with her Patrat. Each Patrat has a distinctive characteristic: one has the biggest belly, the other the trendiest eyebrows, another the cutest dimples and the last has the biggest smile (of course, their sprites are all the same). The objective of the game is to guess which Patrat is holding a Big Mushroom. If the player wins, the Big Mushroom is the prize. If the player loses, he or she may try again until the correct guess is made. The player may only play until winning once per day. A winning strategy is to just look at the order of their final jumps. In Black 2 and White 2, the Patrat show is not found, but a spiritual successor can be found in the , which is conducted with three , , or . Items in the western Bridge Gate|B2=yes|W2=yes}} shuffle game (daily)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White 500|type1=water}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 500|type1=water}} |type1=Psychic}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Once per day, Glinda will battle the player in the eastern Bridge Gate. She can be battled again the same day if the player defeats Ace Trainer Eileen or Ace Trainer Lou at Opelucid City's . Upon defeating the Trainer on the ground floor of the Battle House, Glinda will be ready for a rematch until she is defeated, unless the Trainer on the ground floor of the Battle House had already been defeated that day. This allows Glinda to be battled up to twice in one day by defeating the Trainer on the ground floor of the Battle House, battling Glinda on another day then defeating the Trainer on the ground floor of the Battle House then battling Glinda again on the same day. /Rotation Battle |3|606|Beheeyem|♀|65|None|601|Klinklang||65|None|594|Alomomola|♀|65|None|36=ナオ|37=Nao}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marvelous Bridge was mentioned in A Week to Go and Old Wounds, where Shoko told about her Patrat Show, and mentioned how she usually performs on the Marvelous Bridge. Trivia * Marvelous Bridge is the only one of Unova's bridges that can't be crossed before the post-game in both and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=奇幻橋 |fr_eu=Pont de l'Inconnu |de=Wunderbrücke |it=Ponte Meraviglie |ko=원더 브리지 Wonder Bridge |pt_br=Ponte Marvelous |es_eu=Puente Progreso |vi=Cầu Kì Quan}} Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Bridges de:Wunderbrücke es:Puente Progreso fr:Pont de l'Inconnu it:Ponte Meraviglie ja:ワンダーブリッジ zh:奇幻桥